Prior to the present invention, there has existed a variety of designs of fishing tackle boxes such as for example those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,939 issued Sept. 3, 1968, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,511 issued Sept. 20, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 859,228 issued May 17, 1937 as well as various utility boxes utilizable as fishing tackle boxes such as of U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,619 issued Jan. 31, 1967. There have been heretofore inherent disadvantages and shortcomings of not only the above-noted boxes but all others typically represented by the above boxes. Typical disadvantages have included the complexity and bulk of the boxes as well as the lack of ready convenience of access to individual lures and tackle separate one from the other, and the lack of provisions of storage accessibly of lures of varying lengths and sizes, as well as failing to concurrently provide for general storage of various miscellaneous tackle together with lack of provisions facilitating easy removal thereof from compartment(s) of the box. Particularly there has been inadequate provision for avoiding entanglement with concurrently stored lures and other miscellaneous fishing tackle.